Knuckles' Ultimate Harem
by SuperHokage552
Summary: You know the fighting freak Knuckles and we're at pumpkin hill i aint gonna let it get to me pm me requests!
1. The Beginning

It was an awesome day! The grass was growing, the birds were flying, and some guy's brother was hurting people. And what a day for Knuckles the Echidna, red and proud, to walk the outside. He wasn't too worried about any Master Emerald stealing schemes this time around, and he was just focusing on a good time. He gazes his eyes upon a store, and enters to get a packet of Kool-Aid. He notices the last pack, fruit punch flavored. When he dashes for it, someone pushes him out of the way. It was none other than sans the skeleton.

"Hey dude come on that was my Kool-Aid!", yelled Knuckles as he made a dash for the figure.

"not now it isnt", yelled skeleton man as he brings up bones that Knuckles actually cracks open with his hands. He then grabs sans throat and makes a threat.

"Hand over the Kool-Aid RIGHT NOW I'LL GIVE YOU AN UPPERCUT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET BONES BOY", yelled the echidna.

"oh crap NO WAY" says sans as he summons 10 thousand gaster blasters. Knuckles was fuckled like a puckle nuckle kernuckle shuckle fuck this i cant find anymore words that arent made up

Knuckles punched sans and he fucking ran away squealing like a little girl. He then picked up the Kool-Aid, but someone bumped into him. It was none other than the purple Shantae.

"oh hi Shantae! just picking up some Kool-Aid here!", said Knuckles as he blushed a little

"Hey Knuckles how's life been?", asked Shantae

"Oh, fine! How bout you?", asked the red echidna

"Oh ive been doing just fine, say how about we go on a date later? I gotta go now one of my genie lamps is about to bleed out from fatal injuries" said Shantae

"sounds sweet bye shantae!" said knuckles the man as he walks out, then notices a brown on the sidewalk. its his monkey pal donkey kong.

"Woah DK, that you?", asks the Knuckles to the monkey.

"Woah! Knuckles! How long's it been, my banana bro?" asks DK, giving Knuckles a high five.

"Not much aside from the usual Master Emerald defending, what's been going on in your life?", asks Knuckles.

"The usual K. Rool and other wackies, and my little buddy's now going to the next step with Dixie!" says DK happily.

"Sounds awesome! Wanna talk more in dinner?" asks Knuckles

"Sure!" replies DK enthusiastically

 _some cool restaurant location_

Knuckles walked with Donkey Kong, and took a seat with him, they ordered their food, and their drinks were about to be.

"I'll have some Mountain Dew!" says Donkey Kong

"I'll just have water" says Knuckles

"JUST water? Thats a bit weird"

"It wont be when you see what i do" says Knuckles.

Then the roast duck came and they started taking a leg each

"Oh yeah! I should tell you. I had alot of awesome sex with lots of women you might know." says Knuckles suddenly

"Woah really?! Lucky. Tell me about it" says DK

"You sure? It's a little long" says Knuckles, putting the Kool-Aid from the bloody struggle with the skeleton in the water, and mxiing it up.

"Sure! Go for it"

"Alright, it starts with a woman named mm this roast duck is really freaking good!" says Knuckles, biting on the duck leg and also sipping his Kool-Aid.

"Sure is, it could use bananas too."

 **ok kids thats the end of chapter one who is knuckles women find out later**


	2. Tracer

"So Knuckles the Echidna, what was the first lucky women you had the sex with?" Donkey Kong asked while biting on his duck leg.

"Why, it was none other than **Tracer** from Overwatch!" replied Knuckles, eating the duck leg bones.

"knuckles stop your eating bone thats not healthy," says The Voice Inside Knuckles' Head. Knuckles immediately stops.

"WOAH! SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Donkey Kong in surprise. He then unpeeled a banana and took a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"Yeah, it all started back when I tried to help out Overwatch against persons," said Knuckles, taking a sip of his Kool-Aid.

 _Flashback_

Its in the Dorado place and all you favorite people are doing cool things. Mercy's healing her Reinhardt who's pushing the Payload but then suddenly Reaper comes from behind with Widowmaker and shoots. Hammer guy however, blocks with his shield. Suddenly, the door behind them is being banged heavily.

"Uh oh is that who I think it is?", said Reaper dreadingly, thinking of Roadhog and Junkrat. He put up his dual pistols when suddenly the door fucking crushed Mercy, shocking everyone there. It was a figure, with a gas mask and a red colored belly. None of the heroes there thought it was just blood, but suddenly ''''Roadhog'''' grabbed Widowmaker by the neck and fucking smashed her head in with the gas mask he had on. Blood splat all the heroes there, shocking Reaper especially.

"What the hell?! Di-" Reaper couldn't finish his sentence as Knuckles fucking bashed his skull in with his spiked fists, blood covering the injured Reinhardt. Reaper fell on the floor, as Reinhardt slowly got up. He quickly wielded his hammer and swung it down. Knuckles however, easy dodged, and took out a glock, and shot Reinhardt in the back of the head. Reinhardt quickly fell down, his hammer falling on his head and exploding it open.

"TELL ME WHERE IS THE MASTER EMERALD OR IM KILLING EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BITCHES!" screams Knuckles to the dead bodies.

"In a place where you'll never find it, little porcupine.", replies Reaper, slowly getting up. Then he turned into ghost and went away.

"MOTHER ASSHOLE!" yells Knuckles to the sky. Then he runned to another bad guys.

Sombra was hacking into some cool awesome nice files and Lucio was trying to stop her because hackings bad when the door is being banged.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Lucio pays no attention to this and keeps fighting Sombra. Suddenly the door breaks down and Knuckles is holding a glock in each hand, and shooting rapidly at Lucio

"ITS KNUCKLES"

Knuckles then runs up and grabs Sombra by the throat.

"WHERES THE MASTER EMERALD"

"I DONT KNOW IM JUST HACKER"

"THEN I DONT LIKE YOU", then Knuckles threw Sombra at the big computer screen, making shards of glass impale her, immediately knocking her out. Knuckles then rushed out to attack more when a heal bullet entered his back. Knuckles immediately fell unconscious.

 _Knuckles Dream_

"I love being knuckles and knuckles loves being me I love being in.. SCHOOOLLLL!?" knuckles realized he is in school and then he notices four red things below his body

"AHH IM NAKED IN SCHOOL!" screams Knuckles

suddenly sonic comes out

"HAHA KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and tails

"HAH IM SMART AND KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and amy

"I DONT LIKE BOYS WHO ARE NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and shadow

"damn KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and big

"froggy!"

and rogue

"IM WHITE AND KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and cream

"im bunny and KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and vector

"i want money AND KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and espio

"IM NINJA AND KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and charmy

"BUZZ KNUCKLES IS NAKED IN SCHOOL"

and eggman

"eggbeam!"

"no no AHHHH" screams knuckles as he gets disintigrated by eggbeam.

 _not Knuckles Dream_

Knuckles wakes up, afraid, then he notices a girl aiming two twin pistols at him.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA"

"Name's Tracer. Work for Overwatch. Heard the word you've been trying to harm a bunch of our friends looking for what you call the Master Emerald"

"DID YOU TAKE MY EMERALD YOU PIECE OF-" Knuckles tried to punch her but he was tied up.

"WHAT THE POOP?!"

"No way, love! I didn't take no emerald! But I think you're talking about Reaper, love. He did say something about it, love." says Tracer.

"Well where is Reaper?" yells Knuckles

"Most likely where he usually is. Say, what's your name, love?" ask Tracer.

"My name's Knuckles the Echidna and I WANT MY EMERALD" scream the red echidna.

"Hush down, love. You'll get it soon enough. You're gonna have to help us out though, we don't know the powers in the emerald, and we're not sure what it can do."

"Alright fine. I'll help you guys out"

"Okay, good. But now I have to explain the enemies.", says Tracer, who turns around, and goes to put her dual pistols on the table. Knuckles then gets a clear view of her butt.

"man she has a nice-"

"So Knuckles, I need to demonstrate the enemy, and what they can do. First up here is Reaper. He used to be a man who wa.."

"man she sure has a good butt id love to see that again" thinks Knuckles

"He can turn transparent in any time to flee from danger and also can use his most important abilit.."

"and look at her look she looks so nice and hot and id sure love to.."

"And she was brainwashed to become a killing machine.."

"because oh man oh golly she looks pretty hot all things said"

"and she can lock onto targets easier making her a bigger threat against.."

"i just wanna go all out and.."

"and she can go completely invisible to run away from the danger.."

"you know what should i just say it"

"And she's the biggest hacker we've faced"

"yeah im gonna do i-"

"and that's our main enemies. Talon's a big threat, and they have your Master Emerald." finishes Tracer.

"so when am i being untied?" asks Knuckles. Tracer then walks over to untie Knuckles. knuckles gets a good look at her close up

"nice" thinks knuckles.

Then Knuckles had an idea.

"hey want to have sex with me?" ask Knuckles.

"hmm, ok sure!" replied Tracer.

"Alright!" yells knuckles as he whips out his four dicks.

"Woah you have four of them!?" asks Tracer

"yeah im an echidna"

"Awesome!" says Tracer as she slowly removes her clothes. Knuckles then savagely goes and kisses tracer hard on the mouth. Tracer kisses harder and carreses knuckles spike hands.

"enough!" says knuckles as he starts to squeese her breats and sucks them.

"thats over" then knuckles whips his four dicks and starts whipping each one in and out of tracer.

"OH MANNNN each ONE IS DIFFERENT" screams tracer

then tracer grab two of them and pull them and knuckles is loving it!knuckles is giving tracer one of his weenuses and tracers sucking one.

"GIVEM E YOUR KNUCKLES LOVE AHHAHA HAHAH AH AH AH AH AH AH OH OH OH!" scream tracer

"I dont chuckle! I only flex my weenus!" replie knuckles

then knuckles gave another big kiss and squeeze.

"UH OH I FEEL THE MOZZARELLA CHEESE COMIN"

"same" say tracer

then they let it out

"OOH YEAH MOZZARELLA CHEESE" say knuckels as he stuffed it into a bag.

"Now lets fight the reaper!"

 _the reaper_

Reaper is standing

"man what can i do with this emera-" suddenly reaper was interrupted by a door being broken down

"NOCK NOCK ITS KNUCKLES" yell knuckles as he punches Reaper's guns out of his hand and fucking digested it.

"why you lit- GASP" yells reaper as mozzarella cheese is shoved down his throat. Reaper's unable to fuckin breathe and chokes

"choke"

"NOW GIVE ME BACK THAT EMERALD" says Knuckles as he punches the glass and takes the emerald. suddenly sombra comes behind him but knuckles finds out and fucking slices her arm off with the emerald point.

"Got you fat kid!" yells Knuckles as he then impales Sombra's face with it and rips her nose off as knuckles eats it alive.

"eww boogers" then knuckles finds widowmaker and makes a run to her and fucking punches her headgear off and bites her fucking head off.

Knuckles holds the emerald up in glory.

"I JUST BEAT UP TALON AND NOW THEYRE ALL DEAD" says knuckles as he then does a dance. 


End file.
